


My Love, Crashing at The Bow

by T0wer0fStrength



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Hallucinations, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T0wer0fStrength/pseuds/T0wer0fStrength
Summary: Vignette/Flash Fiction. Alucard's late-night lamentation for lost love after his banishment.





	My Love, Crashing at The Bow

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this piece, and the whole idea for it, comes from the song Martha's Harbour by All About Eve.  
> 

He stood alone atop the deck, the night, still, stiff and sickly humid. The ship lulled ever forwards, bejewelled fingers silently drumming upon the wood. He was drifting with the ocean, battling clutches of slumber, sea singing him into a drowse. Who is he? Noble? Pirate? Royal privateer? No. More akin to a slave of the crown. A galley slave. Lover? Heart-breaker? Traitor? Those too, but which was he first?  
Through narrowed, heavy eyes, he saw a flicker now: the future king of Arnes, just beyond his reach. “Rhy?” Alucard spoke aloud. “Rhy?” It appeared as if the wheel he now clutched were morphing, assuming the form of his lost lover, tormenting him, fiendishly grinning. No, not fiendishly. Grinning, in that way Rhy always would, and in that way he still did. He clutched the base of the helm and sank to his knees. He pictured his love, safe and sound behind palace walls. Not safe and sound in his arms, where he belonged. Perhaps he was grinning right at this moment, with that red-haired, cold-blooded, black-eyed  _Antari_ he called a brother. No, not with _him._ “Rhy, I'm sorry. If only I could-” he sank further as the heavens opened in a sudden rumble of thunder, rain pattering off the ship, running heavy from his hair, from his forehead and lips, and salty from his eyes. He was breathing it. Perhaps this shower had passed Rhy also, and he could breathe his love like the night air? His mouth trembled. If only. If only he could find a way. Maybe he'd just stow away his affections. Of course, he may find another, but scars would forever linger within both himself and the young prince. Alucard hugged the helm to his chest, and wept incessantly until dawn.


End file.
